The goal of Imaging in 2020 is to foster the development of enduring associations between numerous disciplines that will lead to innovative solutions and applications of imaging technologies. The proven secret ingredient for the success of previous I2020 meetings has been the diverse participants and location. These key components have successfully provided a unique opportunity for education between disciplines and lasting collaborations. This year (as for all past meetings) Imaging in 2020 VIII will be held at the Jackson Lake Lodge in Jackson Hole, Wyoming. This location in Grand Teton National Forest is easily accessible from Jackson Airport. Breathtaking views of the Grand Tetons provide a colorful backdrop and this environment has minimal distractions providing members the opportunity to commune with each other. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The theme of Imaging in 2020 for 2012, will be to explore the use of molecular imaging to understand complex biology. New links between molecular imaging and systems biology will be developed. A fundamental understanding of the biological systems in both normal and diseased physiology will play a critical role in the creation, monitoring and control of new highly potent interventions. With new therapeutic technologies such as RNA interference, nanotherapeutics and stem cells entering the clinic, a deeper understanding of underlying systems biology (that can only be attained through molecular imaging technology) is required. The meeting will address imaging of complexity in single cells, system pharmacology, cancer stem cells, immunological systems, animal and theoretical models to assess biological systems and the use of imaging in computational systems analysis. This year will expand the diversity of the scientists that gather in Jackson Hole to include systems biologists and mathematicians that will benefit from applying imaging technologies to their specific disciplines and, importantly, introduce new technologies and challenges for molecular imaging scientists. The focuses of the 2014 and 2016 meetings will be decided in June 2013 and June 2015 respectively. The chosen topics will be germane to the most up-to-date research in the field. The general themes will be the influence of molecular imaging in the areas of biology and medicine.